I Am Displaced
by Jia-Mai
Summary: A spell goes wrong at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries leaving Luna Lovegood unstuck in time. What will happen when she arrives at Hogwarts in the time of the Marauders? And will she ever be able to stay in one time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or the Time Traveler's Wife which sort of inspired this.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter One

Luna dived as a purple jet of light streaked over her head, a cabinet exploded in a cloud of thick dust.

"Stupefy!" A high voice yelled, Luna felt it hit her back. Everything seemed to stop, the fall seemed to take forever but the battle raged on around her. She began to wonder if anyone had noticed but her thoughts were cut short as her head hit against the stone wall and she fell into remains of the cabinet. She is not sure how long she lies there, in the shattered glass, splintered wood and thin golden chains surrounded by dust and with something warm trickling down her face but it doesn't matter. A low voice yells another spell and for a second a jet of blue light fills the room. Then she's drowning, and it's not dark anymore, it's daytime and she's outside. Luna tried to swim but her limbs remained paralysed, whether from shock or the remnants of the stunning spell she didn't know. She sunk downwards and tried to hold her breath. She thought back to her friends, were they here too? What kind of spell could do something like this?

Her eyes slid closed as she succumbed to the darkness. A hand clutched her wrist and an arm tightened around her waist and pulled her to the surface. She gasped for air and struggled to open her eyes, squinting against the dazzling sun she saw a girl with red hair pulling her.

"Ginny?" She asked weakly but got no response. She closed her eyes and let hope wash over her, if they all together it would be fine, they had made it, Harry and the prophecy. It would all be fine. She felt herself be put down on grass as Ginny whispered spells and prodded at her with her wand.

"Ah, Evans. Nice day for a swim, is it?" A new voice said.

"No you idiot! Help me! I saw her in the lake, she was drowning. Do something!" A panicked girl said. Luna struggled to open her eyes but could only see the sunlight.

The voice from before spoke again, less cocky now a much more serious tone, "Rennervate!"

It was like a weight was lifted from her, she jerked upwards coughing up more water than she realised she had swallowed and moved a hand to touch her head wound gingerly. It was still bleeding. Her eyes readjusted to the light and she looked to the two people who had saved her. A boy with messy black hair and glasses and a girl with soaking wet red hair. A grin spread over her face.

"Harry! Ginny! What happened? I was-" She stopped as she saw their confused faces, she blinked and took a closer look. Harry had no scar. Ginny had beautiful green eyes just like…oh.

"I'm Lily Evans." She said with a kind smile, Luna felt like she'd been hit with another stunning spell.

"So you're…" With an open-mouth she turned to the boy .

"I'm James Potter, saviour of your life." He gave her a cocky smile and a wink.

"Oh please Potter! I'm the one that pulled her out the lake and you just show up at the last minute like always to take the credit."

"If it wasn't for me you'd still be fumbling around trying to think of a spell."

Lily looked insulted and opened her mouth to fight back, but she interrupted by a boy who looked to about their age but he was sickly and pale, with light brown hair and some scarring on his face. It was Remus Lupin, her old Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. "I think we should take her to the hospital wing, look at her head. It's a nasty looking wound. Do you remember how it happened?"

"Yes." Luna answered simply. They looked at her waiting for her a elaborate but she didn't, she couldn't tell the truth but she was too disorientated to think of a convincing story.

"It was probably a creature from the lake." Another boy said brushing his hair out of his eyes, Remus nodded then waved his wand drying Lily and Luna's clothes.

"Thank you Remus," Lily said politely, "Can you stand up?"

Luna nodded and stood up, she felt uneasy and stumbled into Lily who wrapped her arm around her to steady her. She began to guide her up to the castle.

"I haven't even asked you your name."

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

"You don't go to Hogwarts do you? You look like you'd be in our year I don't recognise you ."  
"I'm new. I used to go Plimptom's Academy, it's a private school in Wales." Luna remembered her father telling her about it, although he thought it put to much emphasis on hunting creatures rather than studying them, so she went to Hogwarts.

"Well, I'm muggleborn, I only really know about Hogwarts. Have you been sorted yet?"

"Um, I don't remember." Luna mumbled.

"Oh, of course. Your head must be worse than I thought. How stupid of me." Lily apologised.

"You're not stupid."

Lily gave her a small smile and then pushed open the door to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" She called setting Luna down on a bed, "Madam Pomfrey!" She repeated urgently.

"Yes, dear?" A young woman with brown hair bustled into the room wiping her hands on her apron. She looked younger than Luna had ever seen her. "Oh." She said simply as she spotted Luna, the blood now tricking down her neck staining her blue cardigan. She flicked her wand and a blue bottle flew into her hand. She was by Luna's side in the blink of an eye pouring the thick potion onto the wound. Luna recoiled slightly it began to fizz and sting, Lily lightly touched her arm and Luna fell backwards onto the bed into a deep sleep.

It was dark by the time Luna woke up. Lily was still by her bedside deeply engrossed in a Charms textbook . Luna looked around, green screens had been put around the bed and there was a magazine and a get well card on the bedside table, she reached out for the card; it was signed, _James, your saviour_.

"Bit of a prat, isn't he?" Lily tutted slightly with a gentle shake of her head, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just wrestled Festered Goonblick."

"Is…is that good?"

"Could be better." Luna smiled, putting the card back. How could Harry's parents be like this with each other?

"Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you if you feel up to it."

Luna shifted to sit up properly, "What time is it?"  
"Quite late actually. It's about half ten."

"Ok. Thanks for staying with me."

"Truthfully, I'm just avoiding someone."  
"James Potter?"  
"No…I'll go get Dumbledore. I'll see you in the morning Luna." Her green eyes dulled slightly and she gave a small wave, leaving Luna alone with her thoughts for the first time since she had arrived here. An old Witch Weekly on the bedside table told her it was 1975; the smiling girl that had just left would be dead in six years.

Of course Luna had read accounts of huge time travel, just last year her father had interviewed someone who travelled to the time of the dinosaurs and brought back a T-Rex tooth as proof, so she knew it was possible. Dumbledore would know too and believe her and probably know a way to get home.

"Miss Lovegood," a familiar voice said. Luna looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway wearing robes of the deepest plum. "Now then, can you explain how you got into the Lake? You don't attend Hogwarts and you can't apparate into the school."

"I don't know how to explain…" Luna trailed off and thought for a moment, "I was in the Ministry of Magic and then I was here."

"How did you get through our enchantments? Is the Ministry planning something I'm not aware of?"

"Well, I have my suspicions that they're involved in the Rotfang conspiracy." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and Luna continued, "Never mind that. There was a battle and I was injured,"  
"But surely if there was a battle I would be aware of it by now. You have been here since four in the afternoon, it is eleven o'clock now, word would have reached us."

"No, it wouldn't."  
"Oh?"

"The battle…it doesn't happen until 1996." Luna looked into Dumbledore's eyes, it was like he was piercing her. She stared back searching his face for some hint of reaction.

After a while he nodded. "I believe you Miss Lovegood. I think it would be most wise for you to tell no one else. Tell no one about the future, even me. You shall tell the students you are transferring to Hogwarts. I assume you have already been sorted in your present?"

"Yes, Professor."

"As I do not know how permanent our stay with us will be, perhaps it would be best for you to stay with Miss Evans in Gryffindor Tower for the time being."  
"You think it's possible I can go back? To my time?"

"I will begin researching it. I'm not sure how much luck I will have, it would be impossible to use a Time Turner to send you back as they only have the capacity of around one day forwards or backwards." He was deep in thought and Luna felt the silence stretch into awkwardness. "You can't apparate, correct?"

"That's right, Professor." And the room fell back into silence and Luna thought for the first time of all the people she was leaving behind, her father and her first real friends. She thought of them in the Ministry, maybe they had won by now and they were searching for her? But Luna stopped herself, this was now. That now wouldn't happen for another twenty years. Dumbledore stood without another word, went into Madam Pomfrey's office and returned with a pile of sandwiches.

"I think you should eat." He offered her the plate and she took it with slightly trembling hands, "We have quite a conundrum on our hands, don't we Miss Lovegood."  
Luna swallowed her bite and nodded.

"I've never spoken to you about this? In the future?"  
"No, sir. I don't think we've ever spoken which is a shame because I think you're the greatest wizard of all time." Luna blushed slightly as she said this but it was true. Dumbledore was viewed as rather odd just like her and he didn't let it bother him. He just carried on doing whatever his was doing. He was something of an inspirational figure to her.

"Well, thank you Miss Lovegood, I'm flattered but as to our current predicament…I will arrange for some robes to brought down in the morning and of course you will need a timetable and equipment-"

Luna blinked as her vision blurred and Dumbledore just became a messy blur of purple and white, she gripped the side of the bed to steady herself. She felt dizzy and like she was falling all at the same time, like the ground had been pulled away from under her feet. All her extremities tingled and she from what felt like far away Dumbledore called her name. She was hot all and then she was cold and flat on her back in tall grass as a light drizzle landed on her face and with a wiggle of her toes and a sigh she realised she wasn't wearing any shoes.

And that was Luna Lovegood's first experience of time travel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luna blinked and stared up at the grey sky hoping that she would be pulled away from here and taken somewhere more familiar. After a minute she realised it wouldn't happen and pulled herself up and looked around. She was at the edge of a field, there was a cluster of trees hosting a choir of chirping birds and in the next field over a herd of cows were lying in odd clusters, Luna's father had told her that you could tell the time based on the arrangements of cows and judging by the pattern they were in it was early morning. She took a step before pulling off her wet socks and stuffing them into her pocket, opting to go barefoot.

It only took five minutes for her to come across a road and twenty long minutes later she was in a small Muggle village called Winneslowe. Luna didn't really know what she was going to do now that she here. She had no money, muggle or otherwise but she still had her wand. She passed houses, a corner shop, a post office and church before coming to a stop outside a café that was thankfully open. It was small and empty, there were only about five tables each with four wooden chairs tucked in around it.

"What can I get you, love?" The smiling grey haired woman behind the counter asked.

"I'll have a cup of tea and a bacon sandwich, please. And cake, if you have it."  
"You take a seat and I'll bring it over."

Luna nodded and noticing a newspaper on the table she took a seat near the window. Luna smiled at the blank, static photograph on the front page. It was March 1987, somewhere out there she was six years old and with a happy sigh she realised her mother was still alive. But the smiling red haired girl, Lily Evans, was gone, murdered.

"Rough night, was it?" The owner asked as she placed a mug of tea and a slice of chocolate cake on the table.

Luna smiled and said, "It was very strange," and then observed her reflection in the window, her clothes were wrinkled, torn, muddy and had trail of dried blood caked onto the shoulder. Luna had to admit that she was never the best at giving good first impressions.

So she decided to just wait, she would vanish again soon. She ate her cake slowly as she nodded her head along with the song on the crackly Muggle radio, "Woooaaah, livin' on a prayer!" she sang as the song made it's way to the final chorus.

"You like this one?" The owner asked setting down the sandwich.

"It has a very good rhythm." Luna tapped the table in time with the beat, "You don't like it?"

"It's just noise to me. Enjoy your breakfast." She made her way back to the kitchen and the announcers on the radio started to talk about the weather so Luna just went back to her meal. She reached for her tea, still bobbing her head when she felt the ground fall away beneath her and she left the Winneslowe café behind.

* * *

The cup was still in her hand when she felt cold, hard ground under her feet. She was back in the Ministry and the battle was over. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sprawled on the floor unconscious. She dropped to her knees and besides Ginny and reached for her wrist, and sighed with relief when she felt the faintest beat of her pulse.

"Rennervate." She said shakily and Ginny's eyes fluttered open.

"Luna?" She whispered hoarsely, "What…?"

"I'm afraid I don't really know but I think it's over." Somewhere, not too far away Luna could hear voices, "Tea?" she offered the pale blue mug that was still half-full to Ginny who took it with trembling hands.

"You carry cups of tea around with you?"

"You don't?" Luna blinked and then crawled over to Hermione and tried the same spell again. The door burst open, "Professor Lupin?" Luna gasped, he looked different somehow like he was broken.

He took a moment to assess the damage then grabbed the now drained mug from floor, held his wand against it and murmured "Portus." The cup rattled and then glowed for a second, "Take this Portkey back to Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey will see to you all." He put it into Luna hands and left as abruptly as he came. Ginny stretched to hold onto the mug with one hand and wrapped her other arm around Ron and Luna did the same with Hermione. She felt herself being jerked away and compared to her experience of time travel it was almost soothing.

The four of them landed on the ground in a heap in the Hospital Wing. Ginny called for Madam Pomfrey and Luna tried to heave Hermione onto a bed. The lights flashed on Madam Pomfrey sprinted out of her office and flicked her wand and in an instant Luna was lying back in that same bed she'd been in just over an hour ago or twenty years depending on your point of view. Madam Pomfrey worked on Ron and Hermione first, she was so fast she was almost a blur. Potions flew from the shelves and mixed together as she waved her wand and muttered spells and incantations Luna couldn't even understand. Luna looked over to Ginny who looked like she was just remembering everything that had happened at the Ministry and realising it's ramifications. She looked around wildly then focused on Luna again.

"Where's Harry? And Neville…are they…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"I don't know Ginny, I wasn't there. But I'm sure they're both fine. Someone would have told us. Professor Lupin would have told us."

Ginny nodded slightly and then turned to look back to Ron and Hermione but the screens had been pulled back hiding them from view. Ginny slumped back onto the bed and rolled over so she faced the wall. She made a tiny, choked gasping sound and Luna was sure that she was crying.

* * *

After a few hours of restless sleep and empty dreams it was morning. Ginny, Hermione and Ron were still sleeping so Luna was as quiet as she could be as she sneaked out of the Hospital Wing and up to Ravenclaw Tower. It was only five in the morning so the halls were still empty but the sun was beginning to streak in the tall windows. She walked automatically without really taking in her surroundings and answered the riddle to be let into the Common Room. No one was up yet, no one would know what had happened and how everything had changed. She flopped onto her bed in the dormitory and rubbed her eyes. She placed her patched, muddy socks and the pale blue mug onto her bedside table, the relics of her time travel; their ordinariness made them look all the more extraordinary as they were nestled in between her more outlandish trinkets. She smiled a little at them. It was proof that it had really happened, while it might not be enough for the Hermione's of the world it would surely be more than enough for her father. She sighed and got up, pulled some fresh clothes from her trunk and went to shower and freshen up.

Luna slipped back into the hospital wing about an hour later, her damp hair was pulled into a loose bun and the scent of coconut drifted off her. Hermione and Ron were still hidden from view but Ginny was awake, absentmindedly braiding and unbraiding the same strand of hair.

"Luna! Where did you go? Have you heard anything? Pomfrey won't say if she knows anything."

"I haven't seen anyone. It's all very ordinary out there." Luna perched on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Let's go to Dumbledore's office. He'll be back by now…right? It's been ages."

"What if he hasn't come back? Umbridge is still-"

But Ginny had already swung herself off the bed and marched forcefully out of the room leaving Luna to race after her. Ginny was already tearing her way through a tapestry by the time Luna had caught up with her. They walked quickly and in silence, Luna had never been to Dumbledore's office before but Ginny seemed to know the way. The pair turned a corner and there standing by a gargoyle was Harry and Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Luna and Ginny said in unison rushing forward.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. Would you be so kind as to escort Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing? Miss Lovegood follow me please." He beckoned her and she followed him up to his office ignoring Ginny's confused look.

Dumbledore's office was beautiful. A large round room with huge windows illuminating everything with the early morning sun that was rising over the mountains in the distance. The walls were covered in chattering portraits and there were tables displaying all kinds of weird objects, some Luna recognised such as the Byzantine malivion but some were utterly foreign and some even appeared to be broken and smashed.

"Please take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the chair by his desk as he took his seat. "I believe the last time we spoke was 1975?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes Professor. I am sorry for leaving rather suddenly. It must have seemed quite rude."

"Well, you have no control over this new found ability of yours. You travel at random, there isn't really a pattern although you appear quite frequently in the 1970s. As you know from your first experience the defences here at Hogwarts that prevent apparition don't prevent you from appearing."

"Do you know why I can do it? Is it some kind of gift? A new magical ability perhaps? I read that we only use 10% of our magical ability, maybe I've unlocked something in that extra 90%?"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment perhaps he was just humouring her but he looked thoughtful, "I can only theorise. I have had many hypotheses over the years, many have already been disproven I'm afraid, but lets not get into that. I don't want to ruin things by telling you what will happen."

Luna nodded, "I'd rather have it be a surprise."

"Indeed. I will not tell you about anything that lies ahead for you, alternatively you must not tell me anything about you may learn about my future however vital you may think it is." Dumbledore looked her right in the eyes as he said those last words, fixing her with a piercing stare.

Luna paused for a moment running it over in her head before simply saying, "I promise."

"Very good. I'm afraid you will have to explain all this to me the next time we meet in the past. I would like to take this opportunity to apologise for what it is I will do. It was a very dangerous time after all."

Luna's eyes widened as possible scenarios raced through her mind, "What do you do?"

"Miss Lovegood, I'm afraid we just agreed not the spoil what is to come. You are free to go and rejoin your friends in the Hospital Wing. Mr. Longbottom should be there by now." His tone made it quite clear that the conversation was over and she should just leave but Luna remained rooted in her seat. He looked at her over the top of his half moon spectacles inquisitively. "Will you be telling them?"

"I think they have enough to deal with right now. I don't want to add to it. Thank you, Professor." She got up and left without saying another word. She would have to tell them eventually but not right now. Right now she had to go and write a letter to her father and tell him everything. She skipped to the Owlery humming the song from the café in Winneslowe, 1987.


End file.
